


Oh, What a Night

by penumbra



Series: Oh, What a Night [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comic, Dating, Fan Comics, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-His Last Vow, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbra/pseuds/penumbra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock go on a date. Hilarity, kissing, and egregious amounts of fluff ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a comic I started on my Tumblr account, which you can find [here](anotherwellkeptsecret.tumblr.com). You can read OWAN in Tumblr format [here](http://anotherwellkeptsecret.tumblr.com/tagged/oh+what+a+night/chrono/). You can purchase OWAN [here](https://gumroad.com/l/jpAmp).
> 
> UPDATE 4/18/17: The images for my comic keep disappearing and I don't know why. You can read the comic for free on my Tumblr. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but it's frustrating to replace them only for them to disappear again.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

 


	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17

 


	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22




	23. Chapter 23

 


	24. Chapter 24




	25. Chapter 25




	26. Chapter 26

 


	27. Chapter 27




	28. Chapter 28




	29. Chapter 29




	30. Chapter 30




	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that the rating of this comic has changed. =)


	32. Chapter 32

 


	33. Chapter 33




	34. Chapter 34

 


	35. Chapter 35




End file.
